stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Surfer's Got Talent
"Surfer's Got Talent" is the 22nd episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 48th overall. Summary Bummer decides to up the entertainment value at the hotel by throwing a talent contest featuring the staff. The winner gets four days off of work--but to get it, they'll have to put on an amazing original show of talent (emphasis on "original"). Plot Bummer calls the groms for a meeting at the change rooms. He tells them that they'll be starring in a talent show called "Surfer's Got Talent." The acts must be original, meaning no juggling, knock-knock jokes, or cannonballs. He adds that injuries are optional, causing them to bicker. They refuse to join, but they cheer when they hear that the winner gets a four day weekend. Reef suggests that he'll win just because he has amazing hair. At the staff house, Fin tells Reef that hair isn't a talent and he'll lose when he turns twenty-five. She shows off on her half-pipe, so Reef involves his eyebrows in his talent. Johnny suggests that all that hair gel seeped into Reef's brain, but Reef shows off his ability to split an orange with his hair. Fin shows off her skateboard moves again while Reef walks away. Emma joins Fin in skateboarding, but they crash into each other. Emma asks Johnny if he wants to team up afterwards. He suggests building a Solar System model, causing her to refuse. Broseph suggests being a mime, causing her to turn him down as well. At the hotel lobby, the Marvin brothers ride a luggage cart. They crash into the gift shop and throw a Wipeout souvenir across the lobby. Fortunately, Lo catches it on time, then gripes about her job. Her mother compliments her on the save and explains that she's a judge of the talent show. Lo asks if she'll win, but her mother wants to stay away from favoritism. Lo gripes about her job once again, so she is suggested to dance for the talent show. While the two have a conversation, Mark ties Lo's ankles down and throw another souvenir, causing her to fall. Luckily, the souvenir bounces off Wipeout and into her hands. The Marvin brothers on Lo, making her determined to win. She tries wearing the bee costume she used to wear, but rips it when she tries to move. Afterwards, she turns to Reef for help, but he already has his talent of extreme hair styling. She asks him to be her partner to dance, but his moves are lousy enough to drive Lo away. Broseph spots trash on the ground, then washes it away with a water nozzle. He also hits other targets, such as surfboards and a bottle. He spots a skunk in a trash can, so he hits the lid. Emma compliments him on his skill, which gives him an idea for the talent show. She agrees to be his assistant and puts an apple on her head for him to shoot. Broseph gets distracted when a seagull poops on him, and he accidentally hits Emma instead of the apple. She rejects the idea of being his assistant, then runs off with Broseph because of an encounter with an angry skunk. Meanwhile, Reef and Fin are fighting over Fin's hair gel. Johnny asks them to keep it down because he's working on his laser Solar System model. They hear loud music coming from Lance and Ripper's room. They were playing the music. Fin gives up her hope of winning the talent contest, but Reef still thinks he will win because of his hair and eyebrows. Outside the hotel, Lo tries out her dance moves, but falls. She cries in hopes for a dance partner. A mysterious figure shows off for her, winning her heart. When she finds out that the mystery person is Snack Shack, she screams in horror, but Snack Shack thinks that was her happy scream. In the bathroom, Reef fine tunes his eyebrows, but Fin opens the door on him. He accidentally waxes off both of his eyebrows and knocks Fin into the bathtub. Fin gripes about her arm and that she can't skate. Reef pokes her on the shoulder. She hits him back unintentionally, causing both of them to scream in pain. While Reef complains about his eyebrows, a blinded Johnny accidentally knocks over the TV. He reveals that the laser bounced off several objects and into his eyes, turning him blind. Fin loses hope of winning because of Lance and Ripper's talent. Johnny suggests that the groms form a full band, reinforcing their hopes of winning. At the lobby, Snack Shack is trying to convince Lo to dance with him, driving her off. He begs her, but she still won't give in. After he plays with puppets, he tells her that a dance act will be original, making her give in. Snack Shack gives her an entry form to fill out, but she won't sign until they rehearse. She puts on gloves because of his former skin condition called bacne. At the staff house, the rest of the groms try their instruments, but they're gone. Reef reveals that he sold them to get money for eyebrow wax. Fin threatens to fry off his tattoo because of what he did. Reef screams and tells them that he has an idea. He gets substitute instruments, but they don't pass as real instruments. Reef plays his "drums", but a skunk hops out and stinks up the auditorium, grossing out the groms. Lo makes sure that Snack Shack bought gloves and breath mints, then goes over the dance moves. However, the steps get complicated, causing Snack Shack to freak out. She hears the other groms coming, so she hides Snack Shack. He thinks that she's ashamed to be seen with him, so Lo claims that it's for her reputation. At the talent show, Bummer introduces the judges: himself, Mrs. Ridgemount, and Kahuna. The first act is Ty breaking a cement block over his head. Kahuna disapproves, claiming it's "cruelty to cinder blocks." Lo and Snack Shack are next, and though their routine is initially enjoyed, their bickering that starts mid-way earns them negative ratings all around. After Rosie's act, Ripper and Lance's "music" is simply air guitar gestures to rock music. Despite Reef's attempt at sabotaging their performance, they're still mostly approved of, with Bummer's vote being the only exception. When Fin and Reef bicker because they don't have real instruments, Emma suggests combining props from all talents for their act. The groms take formation and earn approval from two judges, but a cannonball fired toward them causes Bummer to disapprove. Reentering the stage, Snack Shack demands his chance to perform without disguise, preparing for a solo dance routine. Objecting to this, Lo points out that he already performed and is forced to confess that it was with her when asked for proof, drawing gasps and critical remarks from her friends and the audience. Inspecting the entry forms, Bummer sees that Lo never put Snack Shack's name on her form, then gives Snack Shack his chance to perform as Lo sighs at the loophole she inadvertently created. Taking advantage of this loophole, Snack Shack dances in front of the audience and elicits positive feedback from all three judges, making him the winner. After the talent show, Lo is once again griping about her job as Erica, Brianna and the Marvin twins run amok, refusing to obey her commands to calm down. Snack Shack reveals that he's been giving them candy and cackles as Lo continues to put up with the kids' mischief and will need to for three more days. Appearances * Emma * Fin * Lo * Broseph * Reef * Johnny * Mrs. Ridgemount * Ty (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo, does not speak) * Wipeout * Mark Marvin * Todd Marvin * Erica and Brianna * Snack Shack * Kelly * Bummer * Ripper * Lance * Sonny * Buster * The Kahuna Trivia * This is the only episode where Mrs. Ridgemount appears without her husband. * When Mrs. Ridgemount call her daughter "homegirl," she calls Reef "homeboy". * The judges of the contest were Bummer, Mrs. Ridgemount and Kahuna. * The hostess of the contest was Kelly. * This episode shows that Snack Shack can dance. ** On another note, it's possible that Snack Shack is Jewish, because when he was trying to convince Lo to make him her dance partner for the talent show, he mentioned that he and his "bubbe" (the Yiddish-word for grandmother) once won a dance competition together. * Lance is seen without his sand dollar necklace for the first time. Goofs * When Reef writes on himself with a marker, its color was black but then it changed to his hair color when he was sabotaging Ripper and Lance's performance. Not long after, the ink color changed back to black again. Quotes Bummer: Listen up, future cardboard box residents! Today your work lives change. Broseph: We're getting a raise? Bummer: Wrong! Emma: New uniforms? Bummer: Wrong! Reef: A new boss? (Gets slapped by Bummer) Aah! Bummer: Very wrong! Fin: (To Reef) Hair isn't a talent. It's something you'll lose by the time you're 25. Johnny: (Reading a bottle of hair gel) "V Sassy: when sassy girls need volume"? I can see Reef using this, but you? Fin: So what? It flattens my hair! Reef: That doesn't mean you can steal my gel and sabotage my act! Fin: What act? Staring in the mirror at your stupid hair? Reef: (Gasps) You've been spying on me! Fin: Spying? You've been doing it everywhere, looking at your reflection in the toaster, in the windows, and, I can't be sure, but I think you used the hand mirror while you were on the toilet! Johnny: Nast! That's my mirror! Lo: (After a failed attempt to dance) This is hopeless! I so need a dance partner. Snack Shack: (Hidden in shadow) Then look no further. (He and Lo successfully dance) Lo: Who are you, Shadowy Lord of the Dance? Snack Shack: (Reveals himself) It is I, your new dance partner! Lo: AAAAAAHH! Snack Shack: I'm guessing that was your happy scream? Fin: I'm on a sling, Johnny's blind, and Reef's face got a bikini wax. (Sarcastic) Wow, go team. (Lance and Ripper start playing guitar, supposedly) Emma: Come on, guys. We still have a chance in the contest, right? Fin: Wrong, those dudes kill! Listen to them play! (Sighs hopelessly) We're toast! Emma: They're just two guys playing guitar! We can do better! We just have to band together. Johnny: Emma's right! We can do better! We can form a full band! Reef: Johnny's on piano! Blind guys are always on piano! Fin: And Reef's on the drums! We need to hide Brow Boy in the back. Broseph: Yes, guy! Let's get the rock on here! Emma: Yay us! Johnny: High five! (He and Reef attempt to high five, but Johnny accidentally slaps Reef's face) Reef: Aagh! Bummer: Welcome to the first annual Surfer's Got Talent. We'll be your judges for the evening, and we'll be scoring on the shaka/puke system. Shaka means you were sick; puke means you made us sick! The Kahuna: I don't approve of cruelty to cinder blocks; they're people too, you know. (After a negatively reviewed performance with Lo, an incognito Snack Shack retreats backstage with Lo running after him) Emma: Lo, who were you dancing with? Lo: I can't say; he's living under an assumed identity. Fin: After that performance, you might want one too. Johnny: I don't like what I'm barely seeing. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos